


You're an Addiction

by daretoliveforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has never seen a 10... until he meets an 11.</p><p>--</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto work in a coffee shop and rate people on their fuckability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Addiction

Working in a coffee shop can be boring most days. There were the days when hoards of stressed out college students would enter looking for caffeine to sustain their liveliness for the next few hours. Other days were quiet with only a few regular customers coming in for their daily coffee intake. Overall, it was a pretty mundane job.

To fight off the boredom, Kuroo Tetsurou and his buddy Bokuto Koutarou came up with a little game. Of course the game wasn’t _exactly_ appropriate for the workplace, but when they were the only two people manning the small shop, they had to do _something_. So, that began the “fuckability scale” game.

As the game sounds, Kuroo and Bokuto would rate the customers that came into the shop on their level of fuckability. 1 being not at all and 10 being _holy shit get in my pants now_. Man or women, it didn’t matter to them, as long as they were hot, their level would go up.

Most of the time, people ranged between 5 and 7(on a good day). Occasionally there would be the 8 or 9 level person.

For Bokuto, there was a 10 two weeks into the beginning of the game. After many inappropriate and horribly cheesy pick-up lines later, Bokuto managed to score a date with the overwhelmingly attractive Akaashi Keiji.

Kuroo, however, has yet to meet a 10. He has yet to meet someone who makes him stop in his tracks and contemplate how such an attractive person could be found on Earth. He hasn’t met someone who makes him all flustered and embarrassed just by taking their order.

Although he has yet to met _the one_ , Kuroo was notorious for flirting with customers, especially those who scored a fuckability level above a 7. Sometimes those flirty moments would score him a date, or more accurately, a one-night stand, never to be seen again. Which was fine with Kuroo. As long there was someone to embrace a night, he could live without a proper relationship.

Or so he thought.

That belief changed the day the coffee machine decided to break.

\--

The morning started out just like every other morning.

Get up. Get ready for work. Brush teeth. Attempt to tame bed head. Give up on taming bed head. Go to work.

Work was normal. The morning rush came and went without a problem. The sleep deprived students came in seeking coffee were quiet and didn’t make a fuss like they sometimes do. The businessmen were in a hurry (as always) so their orders were relatively simple and quick to make.

The problem didn’t start until approximately 11 am when the coffee/espresso machine screamed out and made some loud clunky sound before turning off and refusing to turn back on again.

Bokuto, of course, began to over exaggeration the situation and possible outcomes of the machines breakdown while Kuroo calmly began dismantling the machine in an attempt to fix it.

“What if it’s broken because of something we did and the boss while make us pay to fix it man!” Bokuto exclaimed visibly paling at the thought of paying for the expensive machine. “I can’t afford that bro!”

“I doubt he’ll do that man. Just go put a sign on the door for now saying there isn’t any coffee.” Kuroo said while peering inside the machine looking for the cause of its break down.

And so it went. Kuroo trying to fix the broken machine while Bokuto apologized to the annoyed customers that were withdrawing from a lack of caffeine about there was a lack of coffee and tried to persuade them that there were other caffeinated options available.

Just as Kuroo was on the verge of having a breakdown as a result of the machine malfunction, Bokuto’s whining, and the anger customers, the door chimed signaling a new customer.

“Hope you don’t want coffee, cause there isn’t any at the moment.” Kuroo grumbled without looking up from the machine. He was thought he was close to a breakthrough, but the likelihood that the machine was actually fixed, he wasn’t so sure.

“No. Just some tea is fine.” The customer said.

“Oh thank god.” Bokuto exclaimed. “Here or to go?”

“Here please.” The customer said.

Kuroo looked up from the machine, tired eyes blinking away the bright lights. He looked at the new customer, intrigued by the board voice asking for tea.

The customer was tall and blond and wore glasses. His was lanky, but fit. He was attractive, that much Kuroo could clearly see.

It sounded pathetically cheesy to Kuroo, but looking at the customer, he felt his heart pick up speed and his ears warming in a flush.

The customer, whose name he didn’t know but wish he had, made his way over to one of the tables by the windows. Setting his backpack down on the table, he began pulling out books and his laptop. Kuroo wasn’t sure what kind of books they were, but they looked like they had stars on them, or maybe they were flowers.

Bokuto brought over the cup of tea to the customer and thanked him, before returning back behind the counter.

“Hey Kuroo.” Bokuto whispered pulling up beside Kuroo. “He’s a 7 I think. What do you think?”

Kuroo didn’t reply right away. He was too busy staring at the customer as he tapped away on his computer.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo turned to Bokuto with wide eyes and a faint blush.

“11.”

\--

A few days later, after Kuroo failed to fix the machine and a technician came in to repair it; his daily routine came back as normal. The customers were pleased to have their caffeine fix back, and Bokuto was glad that they didn’t get fired for breaking the machine.

Kuroo on the other hand couldn’t stop thinking about the blond customer who stole his perfect ten in fuckability and made it into an 11.

It wasn’t until Thursday afternoon when the tall blond 11 come in.

The first thought Kuroo had was _fuck_ the second was _I have to have him!_.

“You have coffee now?” the blond asked.

“Yep! It’s all fixed.” Bokuto said from behind the cash register. He turned to Kuroo and gave him _that_ look. The one that said _your boy toy is here you better do something about it or I’ll bet you and steal him from you and have a three way with him and Akaashi._

“Good” the blond said “then I’ll have a medium vanilla latte to go please.”

“Got it.” Kuroo muttered as he began pumping in vanilla syrup into a medium cup. He was pouting slightly because now the blond cutie wasn’t going to be eye candy for Kuroo while he worked.

“Name?” Bokuto asked

“Tsukishima.” the customer responded.

Kuroo scribbled the name on the cup, pleased with at least knowing the attractive man’s name, before moving over to the espresso machine to finish making the latte. The latte was easy enough to make and not long after the order was taken was Kuroo done completing it.

Just as Kuroo was about to hand over the latte, he grabbed a pen and started scribbling on the cup.

“Tsukishima.” Kuroo called out.

The blond came and took his latte and started towards the door. Just as he was about to push the door open, he noticed the scribbles on his cup. Only they weren’t just scribbles, they were a phone number with a poorly drawn cat that looked suspiciously like the barista himself.

Without turning around, the blond walked out of the shop.

\--

Another week went by and Kuroo hadn’t heard a word, nor seen, the blond cutie, aka Tsukishima. He was starting to think that he may have been too forward in his attempt at flirting, but he couldn’t just pass up an opportunity such as Tsukishima.

Bokuto kept trying to soothe his broken hearted friend by offering to hook him up with one of Akaashi’s friends, but Kuroo wasn’t interested. How could he possibly go out on a date with someone when he knew there was an 11 out there doing god knows what.

So instead of going out to a club on Saturday night like Kuroo normally would do, he found himself in front of the snack isle in the corner market next to his apartment complex. He was contemplating just buying all the snacks and maybe a couple pints of ice cream, but he didn’t think his stomach nor would his wallet be able to handle all of that. So in the end he settled on a couple bags of chips and one pint of ice cream.

At the counter, there was no clerk to ring up his order. It was well past midnight so Kuroo’s tired and overworked brain began thinking up scenarios of a murderer coming in and having killed off the store clerk in order to steal the money in the register and leaving the body in the back room.

Right as Kuroo was about to wander around looking for a dilapidated body, a person came out from the back room holding a box in their arms, tall enough that it covered their face.

“I’ll be with you in a second.” The clerk said.

The voice that responded sounded oddly familiar to Kuroo but for some reason he was unable to place the voice.

Once the clerk placed the box down, Kuroo was left feeling surprised. Behind the counter of the corner market by his apartment complex was the market clerk and number 11 of fuckability, Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked up at the customer, his eyes widened slightly before falling back into his usually board expression.

Without a word, he began ringing up Kuroo’s order.

“You haven’t come by lately.” Kuroo said without thinking. When he realized that he voiced his thought out loud, he flushed slightly.

Tsukishima stopped ringing up his order and looked at Kuroo.

“I’ve been busy.” He mumbled

“Why didn’t you text me?” Kuroo asked. He figured if he has already embarrassed himself once, he might as well do again.

“I didn’t save your number.” Tsukishima responded

Kuroo deflated at his comment. He figured someone as attractive as Tsukishima wouldn’t swing his way. Besides, he was probably already seeing someone.

“Oh.” Kuroo muttered feeling more and more embarrassed each second.

“I threw away the cup before I could.” Tsukishima said as he resumed scanning Kuroo’s snacks.

Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima. The blond was slightly flushed and looked mildly irritated.

“Oh… so if I gave you my number again, what would you do?” Kuroo asked slyly with his obnoxious smirking grin.

Tsukishima looked up at him over the rims of his glasses.

“I don’t know. Maybe you should give me your number and find out yourself.”

\--

A month later Kuroo was humming along to the song playing over the radio in the coffee shop. His mood had been better than ever and Bokuto was sick of it.

“You’re smile makes me want to hit you.” Bokuto said leaning against the counter as he watched Kuroo wiping down the tables.

“You’re just jealous that I got an 11.” Kuroo sing-songed.

“Hardly. Have you seen Akaashi? I mean he’s _way_ above an 11, especially in bed.” Bokuto said smugly.

“Dude TMI!” Kuroo throw the wash rag at Bokuto. Bokuto just laughed while wiggling his eyebrows in a way that looked extremely inappropriate.

The shop door opened and the chime above dinged signaling a customer has come in. Kuroo turned around and smiled widely when he saw who it was.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo exclaimed.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walked into the coffee shop.

“Hey Kuroo.”

Kuroo walked up to Tsukishima, pulling him into a hug.

“Missed you.” He mumbled against Tsukishima’s temple.

Kuroo could hear Bokuto making gagging noises behind him, but that was irrelevant right now. It didn’t matter when he had his tall blond 11 with him.

Kuroo could feel Tsukishima’s lips curve into a smile against his collarbone, something he would _claim_ he didn’t do.

“Missed you too.” Tsukishima mumbled against Kuroo’s neck “now get me some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love coffee... and Kuroo... and Tsukki... so why not all three? :D


End file.
